


Another Night at Home

by retro_tinlizzy



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Bisexual John Watson, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retro_tinlizzy/pseuds/retro_tinlizzy
Summary: Holmes is having his regular doubts of the day and Watson has to comfort him on the couch.





	Another Night at Home

Watson carefully stroked Holmes’ hair as the detective leaned against his chest, both of them tired from long days at work. The doctor had been at his practice since the early hours of the morning and the detective had been running about the city on the hunt for rare lettuce seeds. He didn’t know what use a specific of variety of vegetables would be to his partner, but knowing the man, it was probably the key detail of a murder. Watson could only imagine a poor bastard being stabbed by a knife made of lettuce.

_“Is such a thing even possible?”, _he thought.  
“You want to know about the lettuce, don’t you, Watson?” The detective posed as rising from his relaxation. The sudden presence of Holmes’ questioning surprised Watson, whose hand slipped down the detective’s back. Holmes continued to say, “Even from the place of your hand, I didn’t think you were in the mood of further activities tonight…”

The detective paused with a sigh while searching for his pipe on the table, all while Watson held it in his hand, trying to get his partner’s attention. Holmes must not have realized his pursuits because the detective soon lept from the chaise, searching about the room with his robe hanging open. After a few moments of this routine, Watson shouted, “Sherlock! Think of Mrs. Hudson seeing you in this state.”  
Holmes was finally brought to attention. In more ways than one, Watson noted in the back of his head. If the detective couldn’t remain focused on the moment on hand, why was it that Watson was always the one who had to prioritize their concerns? Why couldn’t Sherlock understand that being naked about the apartment was not appropriate when the door was unlocked and their landlady was directly below making a potato stew? And how dare Holmes tempt him with having such a glorious form directly in front of him?

“My dear John, if you wish to ogle me, please draw me closer to you.” The detective had leaned back in to the doctor, with their bodies touching each other and Holmes whispering, “Captain, either take me to bed and punish me, or rub my back and kiss me until the evil spirit is gone.”

When he drew back, John could see some of the pain in his face, and he quickly pulled his partner back in. For the many years they had been together, the doctor was aware of the signs of his lover’s depression, and held on tightly to the man who wanted simple things. The few expected tears came and fell against the chaise, with Sherlock slowly relaxing and processing the day quickly passing.

Watson spoke to him carefully, with kisses along the detective’s forehead and said, “I will always love you, my sweet darling.”  
The crying had stopped and the response was given as, “I love you, my dear John, and thank you for loving me so.”


End file.
